1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rail cleaning equipment designed for maintaining the contact surface of the rails of a railway in a sufficiently clean condition to ensure adequate traction and electrical contact. The apparatus of this invention relates specifically to an improvement in a track wiping technique and has equal applicability to both full size railroads and miniaturized model railroads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cleaning of rails has been a necessity since the development of the railroads. Grease, oil and other contaminants will generally accumulate on the rail during use and eventually this accumulation will interfere with traction and electrical contact to the tracks.
Rail cleaners currently in use fall into two classes: they either grind the tracks or wipe the tracks. Track grinders require a motorized unit having an abrasive rotating surface positioned for removing a top surface layer from the rail. Quite understandably this not only limits the life of the track but it also leaves a gritty residue on the rail surface. While the wiping pad technique does not leave such a residue, it suffers from other drawbacks. Since the pads are spring loaded against the weight of the car, the possibility of derailment is increased. But even more frequently, small irregularities on the rail snag the wiping device and damage or break the mechanism.